An Empire to Rule The World
by kazuthebab5
Summary: I'm the creator of an Au called, Worldly Empire and decided to write out the Lore. So here it is!


Chapter 1

0o0

August 2nd, 2081

"To the stage, his Imperial Majesty Honda Shin'ichi!" The announcer spoke to the crowd and cameras in Japanese, his translator beside him, translating into English. The Emperor of the Empire came to the stage with his wife of eighteen years and his sixteen years old son, Empress Ayako and Prince Kiku respectfully.

"Hello, my citizens! Today we celebrate the end of the war that brought us together and celebrate peace! Happiness! And prosperity!" He spoke, the translators speaking softly as he spoke.

All the while a block away, a young man laid on top a building in the area. He was dressed in all black, with black leather gloves on his small hands. In those hands was a large, illegal gun. He trained his hazel eyes through the lens and lined up his shots. He had to get the Emperor and his wife. The kid was innocent, he remembered his grandfather telling him.

His grandfather had trained him to use the gun in secret. The man had acquired it before the ban on weapons. So it was a special weapon as well. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and hovering his finger over the trigger.

"Another year of peace has been granted unto us by the gods!" The Emperor spoke, the Japanese crowd clapping loudly.

Now! Now was the time or he'd lose his chance. He pulled the trigger and switched the view to the young lady next to him. Usually he'd say no to hurting a lady but it had to be done. He pulled the trigger to shoot her.

"And furthermore-" The Emperor fell back, a second later the Empress. Both blood flowing quickly from the wounds on their pale faces. The crowd erupted in screams as people ran from the stage and the Imperial Army rushed over, two grabbing the young prince who stood in shock. He stared at his parents who laid dead. Kiku reached out for them as they pulled him to an armoured vehicle, shaking.

"Mama… Papa…" He whispered as he placed his hands on the windows of the car, watching the men look for clues all not noticing the dark figure on a roof a while away running for his ride.

The car door opened on the other side and a older man got in. "Your Highness, we will be taking you back to the Palace and alerting Sir Arthur and Sir Yao to come immediately to Tokyo." The man said, not an ounce of pity for the boy.

"But Advisor… Mama and Papa-" Kiku tried before he hiccuped.

"Don't worry, Prince Kiku." The man said coldly. Kiku looked down before looking back at his parents who had been covered in a white sheet with the chrysanthemum crown on it. Then the car began to move and a another pulled in behind them to get his parents, Kiku believed. He then sat, slouched in the seat. Watching the landscape pass. He couldn't believe this.

0o0

Down south, the same boy now dressed more brightly without the gun. He had to hide it in a bag covered in X-ray resistant material. He got had done it to get here so he knew it would work. He walked into the Kagoshima Airport, his government issued ID, Passport, and papers for traveling in hand. He was not worried since the gun would look like souvenirs or medical gear. He got through security easily and soon called his brother and grandfather.

"Hello, grandfather." He kept from speaking Italian in government places and chose to speak English. Lesson one, look normal no matter what.

"Ahhh! Hello my grandson! How did it go?" His grandfather asked him.

"Well. I'm on my way home now. I'll tell you about my trip went I get back to Rome."

"Good! We will talk more once you get here. Feli is excited to see you again." He said before hanging up. Lovi groaned as he set his phone into his pocket and went to his gate.

"Did you hear the rumor?"

"What rumor?"

"That his majesty and his wife are dead!"

"Oh no! What about the prince-"

Lovi tuned out the crowds of rumors and boarded his fifteen hour flight back to Europe.

0o0

On the plane, thirty minutes into the flight, the screens of all the seats changed to a international broadcasting system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Empire." The man on screen was to Lovi's knowledge an advisor and behind him was the two sector leaders. Arthur and Yao. The young Prince was nowhere to be seen. Probably mourning at the loss of his parents.

"As of this morning, at 10:30 am, his Imperial Majesty and his wife were assassinated. In the wake of their deaths, they leave a vast Empire to their son, Prince Honda Kiku." Loving rolled his eyes. Maybe the prince would be better.

"Although, Prince Kiku is aged 16 and unfit at this time to rule such a vast Empire. And so, it has been granted that I, Advisor Akiyama, shall rule in his place for the next two years while he is mentored and taught by Sir Arthur and Sir Yao. Thank you all for tuning in and have a wonderful day." The three on screen gave a partial bow as the chrysanthemum crown showed on screen.

Lovi's jaw dropped. They hadn't thought of the age of the Prince! Damnit! He slouched into his set in anger. Well, soon he'd be in Rome so he decided to nap.


End file.
